1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having an image capturing device capable of adjusting view angles.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as video telephones are equipped with an image capturing device for imaging functions. However, the image capturing device is usually fixedly mounted on a shell of the video telephone and the shell is fixedly mounted on a wall. View angles can not be adjusted for a user except when the user moves the video telephone, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device having an image capturing device, which can overcome the limitations described.